L'ombre et la lumière
by BloodyMoony
Summary: Draco est en pleine peridoe de trouble il ne sais pas quoi faire mais quand en plus il sauve la vie d'Hermione et en tombe amoureux rien ne va plus en plus il est rechercher par Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Hermione l'aidera telle ? HGDM HPGW RWPP
1. Sauvetage hâté

L'Ombre et la Lumière

Chapitre1 : Sauvetage hâté

Par une belle journée de Juillet, Hermione se promenait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle y acheta une nouvelle robe de sorcière, ses manuels scolaire et de quoi refaire toute sa réserve d'encre et de parchemin sans compter les produit pour potion épuisés au cour de l'année précédente. Elle déposa le tout dans sa chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Trois semaines qu'elle attendait ici l'arrivé de ses parents partit en Espagne pour le mois de Juin. Elle regardait par la fenêtre quand elle vit une forme ailée volait vers elle. De réflexe, elle s'éloigna vivement de la fenêtre où une chouette blanche comme la neige alla se poser.

Hedwige ?

Pour toute réponse la chouette lui mordilla affectueusement les doigts et lui tendis une patte où une lettre était attachée. Hermione la prit et la lut doucement :

_Salut Hermignone_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, nous sommes au Terrier avec Ron et pensons à toi, bloquée sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai mille fois dit a Ron que tu devais avoir dévalisé les boutiques surtout Fleury et Bott à la recherche de livres pour mieux passer tes ASPIC. Fred et Georges nous ont dit qu'ils ne t'avaient pas vu. Peut être a tu oubliée d'y passer ou tu ne te souvenait peut être plus que leurs locaux se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mrs Weasley a dit que tu viendras nous rejoindre a la fin des vacances_

_Amitié_

_Harry_

Elle sourit en la lisant, heureuse que ses amis aient pensé a elle. Puis elle lut celle de Ron où l'écriture cochonne (pas comme celle de Harry) n'avait pratiquement pas changée depuis leurs première année et qui continuée d'être difficile a déchiffrée.

_Salut Mione_

_Comment vas-tu ? Dommage que tu ne vois pas les matchs que je fait avec Harry. Il dit que je me suis nettement amélioré depuis l'année dernière. Maintenant les Serpentard n'on qu'à bien se tenir la coupe est a nous ! Harry m'a dit de ne pas trop de parler de Quidditch. Il est très pressé de savoir si tu as été nommée Prefete-en-chef je suis sur qu'il voudrait être capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année. Tu recevras les résultats en même temps que nous puisque tu seras au Terrier. Tes parents ont écrit pour savoir si on ne pouvait pas te prendre plus tôt. Voici une lettre de ma mère ainsi que de tes parents._

_En espérant te revoir bientôt _

_Ron_

Comme elle en avait marre de lire les lettres, elle mis celle de Mrs Weasley et de ses parent sur la table de chevet et sortit dans la rue coté moldu, fit quelque emplettes puis redéposa le tout dans sa chambre avant de passer au coté sorcier où elle s'installa quelque instant pour parler avec Florian Fantarome avec qui elle discuta un peu et se dirigea vers la boutique des frères Weasley :

**Farces pour sorcier facétieux**

Sur des affiches aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel des détails de produit et des pubs s'étalaient.

Tout le monde se pressait pour entrer dans la boutique. Mais une fois a l'intérieur c'était beaucoup plus grand que se qu'on pouvait imaginer. Elle se demanda quels sorts les jumeaux avaient utilisés. Elle fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par Fred et Georges

« Hermione ! Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on t'attend dit Fred

Salut Fred salut Georges ! Il parait que vous alliez repassés vos ASPIC peut être que l'on se verra !

On ne sait pas trop maintenant qu'on a la boutique on s'en fiche un peu

Mais les ASPIC sont importantes

Hermione on vient de te dire que sa nous est complètement égal, on en a rien a faire

Mais …

Hermione tu n'es pas notre mère

Ni notre père donc changeons de sujet avant que ça dégénère »

Hermione soupira puis regarda les étagère rempli de produit farceur. Après avoir acheter un boursouflet pour Ginny et 2 boites de pastilles qui rendent malade pour Harry et Ron. Elle retourna dans sa chambre où un autre hibou, qui avait pris la place de Hedwige qui avait du partir pendant son absence, attendait. Cette chouette elle ne la connaissait pas : Hagrid prenait ceux de l'école, Hedwige était blanche et Ron possédait un hibou gris. Qui pouvait donc possédait un Grand Duc ?

« Attend un Grand Duc ? Malfoy ! »

Mais que voulait Malfoy ? Curieuse elle ouvrit la lettre qui lui était destinée :

_Granger,_

_Je sais qu'on n'a pas toujours été en très bons termes. Surtout a cause de Potter et moi. Je regrette de t'avoir autant insulté. Que pense tu de tout reprendre a zéro ? _

_En espérant que tu sois d'accord_

_Draco Malfoy_

_PS : J'ai appris que tu séjourné au Chaudron Baveur, moi aussi. Si tu veux me répondre envoi le hibou il saura ou me trouver sinon je suis Chambre 14_

Son écriture était belle et soignée. Quand elle relut le numéro de la chambre son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Chambre 14 c'était la chambre juste à coté de la sienne ou plutôt en face. Ne sachant que faire, elle sortit pour aller prendre l'air. Elle croisa Draco dans le couloir mais il avait l'air si inquiet qu'il ne la remarqua pas. Il faut dire qu'elle avait changée. Pendant les 3 semaines de solitude. Elle en avait donc profité pour refaire sa garde-robe avec l'aide de Parvati et Lavande qui était juste passé un moment pour faire les boutiques. Elle avait aussi trouvé des sorts dans « Belle et sorcière » pour se faire des coiffures, ce qui normalement était un miracle a cause de ses cheveux emmêlés, pour bronzer ou même changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Aujourd'hui, elle avait abordée la journée avec une mini jupe noire et un débardeur blanc nacré qui mettaient en valeur sa peau légèrement bronzée, ses cheveux châtains :lisse et ses jolies formes qu'elle cacher habituellement avec ses vêtements larges. Elle sortit respirer un grand coup et alla s'assoire sur la terrasse de Florian Fantarome. Il faisait maintenant nuit et elle était éclairer par des bougies ce qui donnait un air plutôt romantique. Elle se diriga vers une ruelle qu'elle ne connaissait pas et n'avait pas vu l'inscription disant qu'elle entrait dans :

**L'allée des embrumes**

Alors qu'elle regardait les différents magasins de magie noire. Elle vit une seconde ruelle d'où elle entendit des voix :

« Maître, dit une voix assez tremblante, qu'allons nous faire pour la Sang-de Bourbe ? Elle est trop intelligente pour se laissait avoir.

Quedever je ne prend jamais de décision à la légère, c'était une voix assez forte qui devait appartenir a se « maître », Charge toi de la Sang-de-Bourbe ensuite nous verrons pour l'autre

Maître et le jeune Malfoy ne peut-il pas s'en charger ?

Draco ne souhaitai pas nous rejoindre il s'est donc enfuit de chez lui mais il nous le payera ! Je sens qu'une personne nous écoute vas voir »

Une main attrapa Hermione par la taille tandis qu'une autre se plaquait sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. La personne l'emmena dans un recoin sombre où juste une légère fente permettait de voir ce qui se passait. Elle vit Quedever passait et ne trouver personne puis il repartit. La main qui la forcer a se taire se retira et elle entendit son sauveur lui parlait a ce moment elle le reconnut :

« Bravo Granger, on se prend pour une grande ? Tes parents ne t'on jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas espionner les gens ?

La ferme Malfoy, je t'ai rien demandée

Oh ce n'est pas très poli ce que tu dit Granger ils ne t'ont pas appris la politesse n'on plus ?

Va te faire voir Malfoy et puis depuis quand tu me suit d'abord

Ah la la Granger ça c'est mon petit secret. Tu te rends compte que je viens de te sauver la vie

Oui c'est étonnant de ta part généralement tu est plutôt monsieur- je m'occupe-que-de-moi alors pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde

Au contraire c'est ma vie que tu viens de sauver alors dit

Ecoute miss-je-sais-tout ce sont mes affaires et pas les tiennes alors mêle toi de ce qui te regarde sur ce bonne nuit »

Il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla

« Attend !

Oui Granger ?

Merci

Hein ?

Je t'ai dit merci »

Il parut surpris mais essaya de ne pas le montrait. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvre puis partit en laissant un Draco tout chamboulé derrière elle

**Alors comment trouvez-vous ce début de fic ? Please une petite review c'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent Merci ! **


	2. voyage mouvementé

**Salut a tous ! Voila le chapitre 2 de cette fic mais avant je vais répondre aux rewiews :**

**Gin' lupin : merci ne t'inquiète pas le baiser c'était une idée et ça va beaucoup ralentir les choses entre Hermy et Dray**

**Poupoux : merci beaucoup j'avais peur de ne pas avoir de rewiews donc voila je poste le 2e chapitre **

**Hermione&Ginny Fan** :** Merci je suis contente que sa te plaise**

**Rappel :** Fin du chapitre 1 :

Merci

Hein ?

Je t'ai dit merci »

Il parut surpris mais essaya de ne pas le montrait. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvre puis partit en laissant un Draco tout chamboulé derrière elle

Chapitre 2 : **Un voyage mouvementé :**

Après cette fameuse nuit ni l'un ni l'autre ne revit et ils ne cherchèrent pas à essayer de se rencontrer. Draco restait dans son coin et Hermione restait étudiée dans sa chambre des journées entière. Elle avait lu en rentrant la lettre de ses parents : ils lui disaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas la voir pendant les vacances car on leur avait volés leur billet d'avion et en avait profités pour aller visité la France lui racontant que c'était un pays fabuleux (nda : et oui on sait sa fait tout notre charme ) et qu'ils lui promettait d'y aller avec elle quand elle aurait fini ses études. Elle était un peu déçu mais ce remonta le moral en lisant la lettre de Mrs Weasley qui lui annonçait quelle passerait le mois d'Août avec eux. Ginny était même passait un après-midi pour aller faire les boutiques de vêtements moldu et sorciers.

Draco les regardaient de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il avait entendu les deux jeunes filles parlait du départ d'Hermione a la fin de la semaine. Il se sentait bizarre car elle allait partir et il se retrouverait seul jusqu'à la rentrée des classes. Un hibou arriva à sa fenêtre. Draco ne connaissait que trop bien le propriétaire du volatile qui n'était autre que son père. Ses mains tremblaient quand il décrocha le papier de la patte de l'oiseau et en parcourant la lettre il lut se qu'il craignait le plus :

_Mon très cher fils,_

_Je suis déçu de ta conduite envers le Maître je te donne une chance de te racheter. Reviens a la maison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit a la dernière réunion que si tu revenais il t'accorderait son pardon pour cet acte irresponsable de la part d'un Malfoy et qu'il prendrai cela comme une crise de doute sachant que le directeur de cet horrible collège est fou et veut rallier tout le monde. Si tu reviens nous ferons tous comme si il ne c'était rien passé_

_Prend la bonne décision mon fils _

_Lucius Malfoy_

_PS : Ta mère est encore sous le choc et te transmet tout son amour_

Le « PS » l'étonna jamais son père n'avait écrit ça dans ses lettres normalement elles été froides, sèches et dépourvu de quelconque amour. L'amour ! A part celui de sa mère il n'en avait jamais reçu et ce n'était pas son père qui allait lui en donner. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de lui qu'il était devenu comme ça froid, méchant, et se croyant toujours supérieur au autre. Pendant 14 ans son père avait été un modèle pour lui et ça faisait 3 ans qu'il se rendait compte de tout le mal qu'il faisait et qu'il avait commencé a échappé a son autorité. Il relut pour la 5e fois le message. Sa décision était prise il ne rentrerait pas. Il aimait avoir son indépendance et ce n'était pas avec ce Lord Machin-Chose qu'il allait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi tant d'enfants de Sang-Pur avaient été renié, pourquoi l'arbre généalogique de sa famille possédait autant de trou. Une chose était sur si il rentrait il deviendrait un de ses sales mangemorts qu'il s'était juré de ne pas être et il ferait l'objet d'un mariage arrangé au lieu d'épouser la femme qu'il aimerait. Une pensé lui vint soudain a l'esprit il fallait en parler a quelqu'un pas Parkinson, Crabbe ou Goyle étant des futurs mangemorts ils iraient tout raconter. Son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini ? Il était en vacances au Seychelles et de tout façon ses parents étant des mangemorts cela ne changerai pas grand-chose. Hors de question d'aller voir le vieux fou de Dumbledore ni Saint Potter ou même la Belette de Weasley mais il restait toujours Granger.

Non il ne pouvait pas aller voir Granger après 6 ans d'insulte et de mépris pour aller lui raconter ses petits problèmes. Soit elle lui rirait au nez soit elle lui dirait d'aller se faire voir ou encore lui balancerai une grosse baffe ou pire et il tenait a ses bijoux de famille. Et puis après tout c'était la plus intelligente sorcière de Poudlard elle saurai peut être l'aider.

Il sorti de sa Chambre et s'avança vers celle d'en face ou une musique s'élevée comme ça il ne l'a reconnu pas mais après l'avoir écouter quelques secondes il entendit la musique de KYO : L'enfer

_On veut de la vitesse fragile_

_Des fleures à tout les feux rouges pour freiner notre adrénaline_

_A grand combat de caféine _

_La belle parade des ondes qu'on avale à outrance_

_Sans rien dire, sans rien dire_

_On peut croire en de nouveaux jours_

_Dans le sillage des hommes que la raison ignore depuis toujours_

_On peut même jouer à être sourd_

_Pleurer des palais qui s'écroule mais pas les déserts peint en rouge._

_On s'est laissé tomber a genoux_

_On s'est enlisé jusqu'au cou_

_Mais un mot de toi pour ma peine _

_Ma paranoïa sur tes lèvres_

_Mais Alléluia le vent se lève_

_Sur l'enfer ou je me promène _

_Des nébuleuses dans nos têtes_

_As-tu goûté la dernière nouveauté que la mort propose_

_Au marché des corps qu'on expose_

_Ce sont les vieux au plus que douteux sex-appeal qui disposent_

_On s'est laissé tomber a genoux_

_On s'est enlisé jusqu'au cou_

_Mais un mot de toi pour ma peine _

_Ma paranoïa sur tes lèvres_

_Mais Alléluia le vent se lève_

_Sur l'enfer d'où je nous surveille_

_J'ai donné ma vie pour partager la tienne _

_Bien écorcher vif je m'éveille_

_On s'est laissé tomber a genoux_

_On s'est enlisé jusqu'au cou_

_Mais un mot de toi pour ma peine _

_Ma paranoïa sur tes lèvres_

_Mais Alléluia le vent se lève_

_Cet enfer est tout ce qu'il me reste_

Il était surpris que la miss-je sais tout de Poudlard écoute une musique aussi triste mais sa enchaîna vite d'autre musique beaucoup plus rebelle. Il hésita a frapper « Allez Draco ce n'est qu'une fille et en plus un rat de bibliothèque. Mais le souvenir du baiser quelle lui avait donner le découragea et il retourna se cachait derrière sa porte lorsque la poigné de la porte tourna. Ginny et Hermione sortirent en chantant a tue-tête traînant derrière elles des valise qu'il supposait être celle d'Hermione sur l'une d'elle un panier avec un chat orange qui dormait dedans. Puis elles dévalèrent l'escalier. Il attendit 2 minutes avant de s'engager lui aussi dans l'escalier. Il ne descendit pas tout. Mais assez pour pouvoir voir a travers la rambarde ce qui se passait en bas :

Hermione posa ses valises et fit la bise a Mrs Weasley et son mari ainsi qu'Harry et Ron. Ginny s'engouffra dans la cheminé avec les bagages da sa meilleure amie, prononça sa destination et disparut dans les flammes verte suivi par Hermione, Harry, Ron, Mrs Wesley, Mr Weasley. Il se retrouvait maintenant seul.

Une fois arrivé au Terrier le trio d'or et le reste de la famille Weasley mangèrent a l'extérieur une fois rejoint par les jumeaux sans oublier Bill et Charlie. Puis allèrent se coucher.

Tout ce passa normalement pendant le mois quoi suivit mais bientôt ils durent retourner a Poudlard ou la deuxième maison des 3 amis.

Ils embarquèrent dans le train et cherchèrent un compartiment mais au moment ou ils allèrent s'assoirent Hermione se redressa d'un coup et leur dit :

« Mince j'ai oublié en tant que préfete je dois aller dans un autre compartiment ou on m'expliquera mes fonction ainsi qu'au autre préfets

Tu nous diras qui c'est ?

Bien sur

Alors file

Au fait Ron dépêche toi tu est préfet je te rappelle tu sera peut être le préfet-en-chef »

Elle sourit, les embrassa sur la joue, prit ses affaires et sortit en leur lançant un « A tout à l'heure Harry»

Elle sortit sans plus de cérémonie et marcha jusqu'au wagon des préfets-en-chefs elle respira un grand coup frappa a la porte puis entra. A l'intérieur tout était comme dans n'importe quel compartiment mais la seule différence était que Draco, Hannah, Ernie, Cho, Pansy, Ron et un garçon quelle ne connaissait pas. Le professeur McGonagal siégeait entre eux

« Bonjour chers préfets, il y a deux ans vous avez été nommé a la tête de ses responsabilités maintenant le professeur Dumbledore a choisi parmi vous les deux préfets-en-chefs cette année est assez spécial car ils ne sont autre que Miss Hermione Granger et Mr Draco Malfoy sur qui je compte pour s'entendre au mieux pour montrer l'exemple maintenant vous pouvez retournez dans vos compartiments a part Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy vous restez la pour faire le planning que vous donnerez a la fin du voyage

Bonne journée a vous tous »

Hermione resta pétrifié quand elle entendit quelle était préfete-en-chef avec Malfoy et Draco semblait dans le même état. Plus tard alors qu'ils venaient de finir d'organiser les rondes des préfets et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, Draco sortit acheter quelque chose au chariot a friandises laissant Hermione seule et dans ses pensées. Soudain quelqu'un frappa a la porte puis entra. C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir le même age qu'elle il était brun les cheveux long et attaché en catogan il avait une peau très pale et de grand yeux bleu foncés. Le garçon s'assit sur la banquette en face d'Hermione et la détailla de haut en bas avant de dire ;

« Jeune fille je ne vous connais point et pourtant on m'a mille fois racontés votre histoire et votre intelligence mais votre beauté

Excusez-moi mais vous êtes dans le compartiment réservé au préfet répondit Hermione

Votre beauté demoiselle vous êtes magnifique »

Il la regardait avec des yeux ouvert la fixant droit dans les yeux il ne cessé de répéter _« Bithin rafail vethilu thelwa shin »_ Et Hermione se sentait vidée tout ces soucis s'envolés et ses raisons partirent comme si on les avait soufflés. Le jeune homme ne cessé de la regardée prononçant toujours la même phrase étrange. Elle entendit un son lointain : une porte claquait certainement celle du compartiment dans lequel elle se trouvait mais cela ne la préoccupait pas elle s'en fichait royalement.

Quand Draco rentra dans le compartiment il vit un garçon brun penché sur Hermione dont les yeux regardait bizarrement ceux du garçon mais a moitié dans le vide. Il prononçait des mots incompréhensibles. Draco saisis le jeune homme par les épaules et le balança contre la porte, rompant le contact avec les yeux d'Hermione qui tomba sur la banquette évanouie. Tandis qu'il essayait de chasser le garçon le visage lui semblait de plus en plus familier. Finalement il lui siffla un « fiche le camp et que je ne te voie plus tourner autour d'elle» Le rejeton partit en courant pendant que Draco se penchait sur Hermione. Elle ouvrit se grand yeux marrons et les plongea dans ceux d'un bleu glacés de Draco elle murmura un faible « merci » avant d retomber dans un noir d'encre total

**Voila le 2e Chapitre désoler pour le retard mais laissait une petite review merci**


	3. Diner en beauté

**Bonjour tout le monde oui je sais j'ai été longue et je m'en excuse mais assez d'explication voila le chapitre 3 pour vous donnez une idée de comment elle peut être longue a écrire (en étude ou permanence) elle 4 copie simple et 1 copie double il m'a fallut 3 ½ pour l'écrire donc voila ce que vous attendez tous**

**Camille : Merci beaucoup, bah la suite c'est maintenant**

**Poupoux : je suis contente quelle te plaisent c'est le principal**

**Moi : je ne t'ai jamais obligé a la lire et c'est normal que ça ne plaisent pas a tous le monde**

**'tite mione. : En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise**

**Rappel : **Fin du chapitre 2 :

Quand Draco rentra dans le compartiment il vit un garçon brun penché sur Hermione dont les yeux regardait bizarrement ceux du garçon mais a moitié dans le vide. Il prononçait des mots incompréhensibles. Draco saisis le jeune homme par les épaules et le balança contre la porte, rompant le contact avec les yeux d'Hermione qui tomba sur la banquette évanouie. Tandis qu'il essayait de chasser le garçon le visage lui semblait de plus en plus familier. Finalement il lui siffla un « fiche le camp et que je ne te voie plus tourner autour d'elle» Le rejeton partit en courant pendant que Draco se penchait sur Hermione. Elle ouvrit se grand yeux marrons et les plongea dans ceux d'un bleu glacés de Draco elle murmura un faible « merci » avant d retomber dans un noir d'encre total

**C**hapitre 3 : **Dîner en beauté : **

Quand Hermione se réveilla le train roulait toujours mais le soleil, qui était haut dans le ciel, avait laisser place a de gros nuages gris et menaçant : seul ombre sur un tableau représentant une prairie d'un vert émeraude avec un lac en arrière-plan. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux doucement et vit ce magnifique paysage a travers la fenêtre avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle sentit une main dans la sienne et baissa les yeux pour voir un Draco la tête posée sur un morceau de la banquette sur laquelle elle était allongée. Elle ne se souvenait pas trop comment elle tait arriver là mais elle avait du bougeait car Draco se releva d'un coup la fixant des ses grand yeux glacés

**Ne nous refait plus jamais ça**

**Nous qui ?**

Comme pour répondre à sa question Harry et Ron se relevèrent de la ba,quette où ils s'étaient assoupis

**Et puis faire quoi ?**

**Une peur pareille**

**Quelle peur ?**

**Tu ne te souviens de rien ?**

**Non !**

Harry prit une grande inspiration, regarda Ron et Draco, qui hochèrent la tête, puis se lança dans son récit :

**Tu t'es faite attaquée, il y a a peu près 3 heures par un garçons inconnu puisque Monsieur ne voulait pas nous dire qui c'était **dit-il en montrant Draco

**Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas vous le dire mais je ne sais pas qui c'est **

**Menteur**

**Un Malfoy ne ment jamais !**

Harry lui lança un regard sans équivoque

**Enfin pas beaucoup, Bon OK j'ai menti ce gars je le connaissait vous êtes contents ?**

**Parfaitement ! Donc tu t'es faite attaquer par une en dont, pour l'instant, on ne connaît pas le nom et il t'a …**

… **Hypnotisée ** répondit Draco sur un ton septique

**Merci je savais le dire**

**Mouais c'est ça**

**Mais tu m'énerves**

**Mais toi aussi**

**Attend que je connaisse le sort et je te retransforme en petite fouine blanche**

**Ose le faire seulement**

**J'en suis capable**

**Et tu perdrai ton image de Sait Potter**

**Et toi tu perds rien pour attendre**

**Bas vas-y je t'attend**

**SA SUFFIT !**

Hermione avait hurlé pour calmer les 2 jeunes gens prêt a se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ils l'a regardait maintenant avec des yeux comme des assiettes. Ron était lui aussi sidéré. Une Hermione normalement calme venait de se transformer en une vraie furie. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu dans un état pareil même pas quand, en 3e année, elle avait donné une gifle monumentale à Malfoy. Même Draco, qui l'avait énervée plusieurs fois quand Harry et Ron était a leur cour de divination, avait l'air d'une carpe. Hermione brisa le silence après avoir remarqué que ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient dans un état pareil.

**Bon au lieu d'attendre que Merlin ne descende du ciel peut être qu'il faudrait que vous me racontiez la suite non ?**

**A toi l'honneur Malfoy**

**Pourquoi moi ?**

**Parce que c'est toi qui la sauvé et qui était présent grande andouille**

**Bon d'accord, alors il t'a hypnotiser et a essayer de transplaner avec toi amis je suis arriver au mauvais moment et l'ai fait déguerpir a coup de pied au fesse**

**Et pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?**

Aïe pensa le beau blond

**Et ben sinon j'aurai perdu mon poste et mon père m'aurai obligé a devenir mangemort**

Le voyage se déroula sans autre problème et le trio d'or regagna le château de Poudlard, qui éclairait le lac de ses lumières, alors que les 1ere années, accompagnées de Hagrid, embarquées dans le noir total qu'était le lac. Personne ne dit rien dans la calèche qui les emmenaient. Luna, Ginny, Neville et les autres étaient montés dans la premières laissant Harry, Ron et Hermione partagés la dernière avec Blaise, Pansy et Draco. L'ambiance était tendu pendant que les sombrals les emmenait vers leurs 2e foyer : Harry et Draco se regardaient avec un air entre le dégoût et la supériorité. Blaise regardait Ron comme si il se demandait comment le rouquin pouvait vivre sans vêtement de luxe et Ron pensait la même chose a l'envers. Pansy, elle, dévisageait Hermione entre la colère et le dégoût (nda : elle aussi !). En effet Hermione avait suivit le regard de Pansy : elle ne la regardait pas seulement elle mais aussi Draco, qui au passage ne manquait pas de la reluquer. Hermione se senti rougir et le cacha en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa cape. Draco de son coté rigolait silencieusement du spectacle d'une Hermione mal-à-l'aise. Il vit aussi que Pansy et Ron avait l'air furax.

Après un trajet de quelque minutes qui leur parurent une éternité, ils descendirent de la calèche pour se rendrent dans la Grande Salle. Les 1eres arrivèrent et Draco fit un signe a Harry et a Ron de regardait un garçons qui se trouvait près de Dumbledore, ainsi que 2 jeunes filles. Quand tous les petits nouveaux furent répartit il ne resta plus que les 3 jeunes gens et Dumbledore prit la parole :

**Bien a présent que tout le monde a trouvé sa maison je voudrais vous annoncer la venue de 3 jeunes étudiants qui prendront les cours avec les 7emes années **

Le trio (Harry and co) se regarda avant de replonger son attention sur Dumby

**Voici donc Kevin Mc Flize ainsi que Lauralyne et Lilith Mackenzie ils viennent de Dumstrang pour Kevin et Beaubaton pour nos 2 jeunes demoiselles. Bien les dames d'abords **

La dénommée Lilith s'assit sur le tabouret, tremblante, plusieurs garçons la regardait. Elle avait des cheveux entre le blond et le roux et possédait des yeux marrons/vert. Elle portait des cheveux légèrement ondulés ce qui sur le moment la fit ressemblait a Hermione. Elle (nda : Mione) avait remarquée que ses amis la regardait avec de grands yeux d'incompréhension. Elle leur lança un « **je vous expliquerait plus tard** »tandis que le Choixpeau envoyait la blondinette a Serdaigle. La seconde s'avança a son tour vers le tabouret. Ses cheveux oscillait entre le brun et le roux et contrairement à sa sœur était lisse et raide. Par contre ses yeux ressemblait a des perles : vert sur les cotés et marron vers la pupille. Tout bonnement magnifique ! Les Griffondors hurlèrent presque de joie lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers leur table. Elle s'assit a coté d'Hermione et lui sourit avant de se plonger dans la fin de la répartition : celle de Kevin. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi mais son visage lui donné un air de déjà vu, ses amis s'en aperçurent et lui lancèrent un « **on t'expliquera plus tard** », elle sourit. Le Choixpeau fit comme avec Draco en 1ere année : il effleura la tête de Kevin et prononça un « **Serpentard** » immédiat. Dumbledore fit un signe au professeur McGo qui remporta le tabouret et le Choixpeau avant d'aller s'assoire parmi ses collègues. Harry remarqua que Rogue, à son plus grand bonheur, n'était pas là. C'est alors que le directeur de Poudlard prit la parole :

**Je ne dirai que 2 mots : Bon appétit**

Il claqua dans ses mains et les assiettes se remplirent. Tout le monde mangea avec appétit ; Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean parlant de Quidditch tandis que Ginny, Hermione et Lauralyne faisait connaissance et devenait amies ! Puis l'heure du repas passa et les plats disparurent pour le plus grand malheur de Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de s'empiffrait. Dumby s'avança et recommença à Parler :

**Bien maintenant que nos estomac sont bien remplis j'ai plusieurs annonce a faire. Premièrement vous devez sans doute avoir remarqué les jumeaux Weasley qui sont de retour parmi nous pour passer leur ASPIC. Ensuite nous accueillions 2 nouveaux professeur : Norah Stonn pour les cour de DCFM et Sorena Lee qui prendra la place de Serverus Rogue partit de ce collège pour des raisons personnelles. Nos 2 nouveaux préfets-en-chefs ne sont autres que Miss Granger de Griffondor et Mr Malfoy de Serpentard. Ensuite je vous préviens que des stagiaires viendrons tout au long de l'année : il y aura un stagiaire par matière. Et pour finir comme la présence du Lord Noir est de plus en plus présente des aurors ont acceptés de venir surveiller le bon déroulement de l'année. Voici donc : Miss Nymphadora Tonks, Mr Kingsley Shabolk et pour ceux qui ne le connaisse pas notre ancien professeur Alastor Maugrey**

Le trio regarda Draco, en même temps que Maugreycelui-ci (Dray)avait blanchit se qui était spectaculaire à cause de son teint déjà pâle. Ils éclatèrent de rire en se souvenant de la tête du pauvre Draco lorsque Maugrey l'avait transformé en fouine blanche et bondissante. Puis ils écoutèrent de nouveau Dumby.

**Je demanderai a Miss Granger, Abbot, Turpin et Parkinson ainsi qua Mr Malfoy, Weasley, MacMillan, et Goldstein de bien vouloir raccompagné les élèves dans leur dortoirs**

Soudain Bill et Charlie Weasley apparurent dans la salle et chuchotèrent quelque chose a Dumby qui suivit des autres professeurs sortaient de la salle laissant les élèves sans surveillance. Draco en profita de l'occasion pour aller jusqu'à la table Griffondor et chuchota a Harry « ** Kevin** » avant de reprendre a voix haute :

**Alors Potty il parait que ta chérie Sang-de-Bourbe c'est faite attaquer**

Hermione ne comprenait rien et le regard de Harry lui fit comprendre que Dray bluffait. Soudain McGo entra dans la salle et Draco retourna a sa place où Pansy s'accrocha au bras du blond tandis que lui abordait une mine désespérait. Elle lança un regard tueur a Hermione tandis que McGo demandait au préfet de raccompagné les élèves dans leur dortoirs. Hermione emmena les 1eres années dans le dortoir pendant que Ron calmait les autres et faisait de même. De leur cotés Draco et Pansy, Erni et Hannah, Lisa et Anthony progresser de la même façon. Après leur « corvée » Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Harry. Hermione souhaita bonne nuit au 2 garçons en leur expliquant que ses responsabilité lui permettait d'avoir un appartement a elle e elle partit rejoindre McGo et Draco. Draco qui de son coté avait du mal a rejoindre la préfete et le prof. En effet Pansy ne voulait pas le lâchait de peur qu'Hermione ne le contamine.

Il fallut de Blaise, son meilleur ami, de Crabbe et Goyle, même si il n'aidait pas vraiment et l'intervention de Maugrey et Sorena Lee pour décrocher Dray de son fardeau. Il partit laissant Pansy pleurant a chaudes larmes dans les bras de Blaise en marmonnant des paroles dont il ne comprit rien juste que ce n'était pas juste qu'elle méritait plus le poste de préfete-en-chef que Hermione et qu'elle se vengerait. Quand il sorti des cachots il respira un grand coup, remerciant Dumby de ne pas le laissait avec une folle pareil. Quand il arriva au point de rendez-vous Mione et McGo était déjà là. Elle prononça le mots de passe _pleine lune_, les fit visiter puis partit laissant Draco et Hermione poser leur affaires. Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur Salle Commune

**Quesce que c'est grand**

**Oui c'est plus chaleureux que la Salle des Serpentard aussi : tout est vert et argent**

**Dit moi tu rigolait tout a l'heure dans la Grande Salle ?**

**Oui pourquoi Granger ça te dérange ?**

**Non mais venant de ta part**

**Tu ne me connaît pas **

**Non mais ça va changer**

**Je ne l'espère pas**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Secret Défense !**

Elle se leva du canapé et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre quand soudain …

_**Fin du Chapitre 3**_

**_Alors ça vous a plus ? Laissait une petite rewiews j'essaierait de faire d'autre chapitre pendant les vacances voir même de crée bientôt une nouvelle fic mais bon ! A la prochaine et merci de votre soutient _**


	4. Première bagarre et responsabilités

**Me revoilà toujours aussi grippé mais de bonne humeur donc voici le chapitre 4 **

**Merci a **Latitelfemagik, luny, moonlight, 'tite mione.

Juste avant de commencer un message a 'tite mione: je sais pas peut être la réadaptation de Roméo et Juliette version Harry Potter ou de Star Wars 3

**Rappel : **Fin du chapitre 3 :

**Quesce que c'est grand**

**Oui c'est plus chaleureux que la Salle des Serpentard aussi : tout est vert et argent**

**Dit moi tu rigolait tout a l'heure dans la Grande Salle ?**

**Oui pourquoi Granger ça te dérange ?**

**Non mais venant de ta part**

**Tu ne me connais pas **

**Non mais ça va changer**

**Je ne l'espère pas**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Secret Défense !**

Elle se leva du canapé et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre quand soudain …

Chapitre 4**: Première bagarre et responsabilités :**

Quand soudain un bruit de coup retentit hors de la Salle Commune puis un bruit de fracas dans la Salle Commune. Hermione se retourna et vit que Draco était tombé du canapé ou il avait voulu s'affaler

**Te marre pas Granger c'est pas drôle**

Marmonna t-il alors que Hermione était pliée en deux de rire. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'avançait dangereusement vers elle ses yeux bleu gris reflétant une envie de tuer.

**On … devrait peut être aller voir ce qui ce passe dehors non ?**

**Tu as peur Granger ?**

**Non ! Mais c'est notre poste qui est en jeu**

Elle se dégagea de Draco qui l'a regardait avec un sourire en coin avant de la rejoindre dans le couloir. Par terre se trouvait un groupe de Griffondors et de Serpentards qui se battait à la moldu. Hermione regarda Draco avant de pointer sa baguette sur les semeur de troubles elle les fit suspendre en l'air avant de remarqué l'air a moitié intéressé, exaspéré et reconnaissant de Draco. Elle lui sourit avant de se retourner vers ses prisonniers

**Bon alors que faites vous devant la porte de le salle des préfets-en-chefs en train de vous battre**

**Ben heu**

…

…

Draco posa la main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et lui murmura un « **laisse moi faire** » avant d'avancer dangereusement vers les garçons

**BON ALORS LEQUEL D'ENTRE VOUS EST LE CHEF DE CETTE BANDE DE CRETINS QUI DESONNEUR SERPENTARD ?**

**C'est moi monsieur **

**ET CELUI DE SES TROUILLARD DE GRIFFONDOR ?**

**Malfoy t'en fait un peu trop les Griffondor ne sont pas des trouillards**

**La ferme Granger ! BON ALORS PAS DE REPONSE ?**

**C'est … moi**

**BON JE VAIS ETRE CLAIR 50 POINT SERA ENLEVE PAR ELEVES 60 POUR VOUS 2 ET TOUT LE MONDE EN RETENUE 1 HEURE POUR TOUS ET J'AJOUTE 2 HEURES EN PLUS POUR LES 2 PIGE ? ET SI SA RECOMMENCE JE SERAIT 10X PLUS SEVERE**

Hermione était abasourdis elle n'avait jamais vu Draco s'énervé comme ça mais bon se disait t'elle on en apprend tout les jours. Les 2 groupes partirent en courant chacun de leur cotés tandis que Hermione et Draco rentrèrent dans la salle

**Bon cette fois je vais vraiment ma coucher compris ?**

**T'a besoin d'aide ?**

Hermione vira au rouge

**Heu … non … merci**

Draco était mort de rire

**Quoi ?**

**Tu devrai voir ta tête**

**C'est ça marre toi**

Elle rentra dans sa chambre furieuse de s'être laissé avoir et se coucha. Le lendemain elle se réveilla car Draco venait de hurler dans la salle commune. Elle sortit la tête en criant

**MALFOY QUESCE QUE T'A A CRIER COMME CA IL EST 7 :00 HEURE DU MATIN ! TA INTERET A AVOIR UNE BONNE…**

Elle se stoppa quand elle vit …

_Oui je sais je suis cruelle mais faut que j'arrête le chapitre la si je veut garder l'intrigue jusqu'au bout et pouvoir commencer la deuxième fic elle sera sur Roméo et Juliette version Harry Potter mais je ne vous en dit pas plus. Prochain Chapitre : il portera plus sur Lauralyne et Alix qui sont-elle et pourquoi ont-elle cette ressemblance avec Hermione ? Comment Draco a-t-il connu Kevin et quel sont ses plans ? Allez je suis simpa aujourd'hui je vous donne un extrait du prochain Chapitre :_

_Dit Hermione pourquoi les deux filles ont l'air de te connaître ?_

_Peut être parce qu'on ce connaît _

_Tu les connaît ?_

_Moins t'en sait mieux tu te porte _

_Dit s'il te plait_

_Non !_

_Allez !_

_Rêve_

_Mione_

_Je ne faiblirais pas_

_Méchante _

_Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire aujourd'hui_

_Sur ces mots elle se leva et partit pour son cour d'Arithmancie _


	5. Qui es tu ?

**Salut a tous nous revoilà pour le 5e chapitre de la fan fiction le 6 est en cour de tapage et le 7 en cour d'écriture ! Les réponses au rewiews sont a la fin du chapitre Mais je dédicace ce Chapitre à 'tite mione qui me suit depuis le début et est celle qui a laissé le plus de rewiews. Donc Voila Chapitre 5**

**Rappel : **fin du chapitre 4 :

Elle rentra dans sa chambre furieuse de s'être laissé avoir et se coucha. Le lendemain elle se réveilla car Draco venait de hurler dans la salle commune. Elle sortit la tête en criant

**MALFOY QUESCE QUE T'A A CRIER COMME CA IL EST 7 :00 HEURE DU MATIN ! TA INTERET A AVOIR UNE BONNE…**

Elle se stoppa quand elle vit …

Chapitre 5 : **Qui est-tu ?**

Quand elle vit la porte de la salle commune ouverte et le pan d'une cape disparaître. Elle s'inquiéta pour Draco où était-il ? Un gémissement de douleur répondit à sa question. Elle s'avança vers le fauteuil se sachant pas trop a quoi s'attendre. Elle vit Draco par terre, en sang et à moitié inconscient. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura après l'avoir pris dans ses bras

**Draco ça va ?**

**J'ai … eu des … jours meilleurs**

**Même blessé gravement tu as toujours ton très bon sens de l'humour**

**Malfoy un jour …**

**Malfoy toujours oui je sais, attend tu vas t'allonger là ! **

**Eh tu va pas me laisser seul avec un malade qui cherche a me tuer ?**

**Laisse moi réfléchir … si !**

**Méchante !**

Elle lui tira la langue et disparut dans sa chambre pour prendre ses potions et pommade quand elle revint elle s'assit près de lui et commença ses applications. Elle mit environ une demi-heure à le soigner et lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini Draco put aller se changer avant de descendre manger. Hermione était descendu plus tôt pour retrouver ses amis. Quand elle arriva Ginny discutait avec Lauralyne et Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus et Dean parlait Quidditch. Ils se turent quand elle arriva et Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ron sortirent adressant à Harry un regard d'encouragement. Harry respira un bon coup et regarda Hermione qui mangeait tranquillement. Elle senti le regard de Harry se poser sue elle, leva la tête et le regarda :

**Bah quoi pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça j'ai un bouton ?**

**Non non je voulais te demander quelque chose mais je suis pas sur que sa te plaisent**

**Dit toujours**

**Dit Hermione pourquoi les deux filles ont l'air de te connaître ?**

**Peut être parce qu'on ce connaît **

**Tu les connais ?**

**Moins t'en sait mieux tu te porte **

**Dit s'il te plait**

**Non !**

**Allez !**

**Rêve**

**Mione**

**Je ne faiblirais pas**

**Méchante **

**Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire aujourd'hui**

Sur ces mots elle se leva et partit à son cour d'Arithmancie quand elle vit par terre un livre de potion. Elle l'ouvrit pour voir le nom de son propriétaire : Kevin McFlizze ! Elle alla voir dans sa Salle Commune pour demander a Draco de redonner le livre a un de ses camarade mais voyant qu'il n'était pas là elle soupira et descendit au cachot : QG des Serpentard. Elle entra dans les sombre cachot du collège et se cacha quand elle entendit des voix : deux garçons se disputaient. Elle vit une tête blonde qu'elle reconnut être celle de Draco et une brune celle de Kevin ils parlaient :

**Dit moi McFlizze : Quesce que tu fout ici t'était pas bien dans ton école de magie noire ?**

**Tu sais très bien pourquoi Dray c'est le Maître qui m'envoie pour le rouquin, le petit prodige et la Sang-de-Bourbe **

**Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! **

**Pourquoi sa n'avait pas l'air de te gêner avant.**

…

**Laisse moi voir tu es amoureux Draco, amoureux d'une sang impure **

**Ferme là !**

**Quesce qu'on t'a toujours appris ? Amoureux, malheureux tu sais ce qui t'attend **

**De toute façon si je suis amoureux d'elle je ne vois pas en quoi sa te regarde Kevin alors fout lui la paix et si jamais j'apprend que tu as touché un seul de ses cheveux**

**Oh ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai aucune envie de me salir en la touchant.**

Hermione remonta dans la Salle Commune pour réfléchir a ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle décida d'attendre Draco pour lui poser des question. Elle se retourna quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau laissant passer Draco …

**Fin du chapitre **

**Oui je suis cruel mais je compte mettre le chapitre 6 en ligne très bientôt.**

**Info sur le prochain chapitre : il s'appellera **Quand la famille s'en mêle. **Et voici un extrait :**

J'aimerai bien voir leur tête quand ils apprendront ça ?

Ca quoi ? Que je suis ton frère ou que tu sort avec Weasley belette ?

Les 2 !


	6. Lorsque la famille s'en mèle

**Très chers lecteurs, Je suis déçu que mon nombre de reviews ai autant baissé. Les chapitre qui vont suivre vont être assez long (surtout pour moi qui les écrit). Merci a 'tite mione pour ses reviews habituelles. Les prochains chapitres arriveront assez vite car ils sont pré écrit sur papier jusqu'au 9e ! Mais trêve de bavardage vous l'attendez certainement tous avec impatience voici le chapitre 6 qui vous donnera une nouvelle image de Pansy. Nemo ou baby-fish m'a demandé de vous dire que ce chapitre est horrible **

**Rappel : **fin du chapitre 5 :

**Laisse moi voir tu es amoureux Draco, amoureux d'une sang impure **

**Ferme là !**

**Qu'est ce qu'on t'a toujours appris ? Amoureux, malheureux tu sais ce qui t'attend **

**De toute façon si je suis amoureux d'elle je ne vois pas en quoi sa te regarde Kevin alors fout lui la paix et si jamais j'apprend que tu as touché un seul de ses cheveux**

**Oh ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai aucune envie de me salir en la touchant.**

Hermione remonta dans la Salle Commune pour réfléchir a ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle décida d'attendre Draco pour lui poser des question. Elle se retourna quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau laissant passer Draco …

Chapitre 6 : **Lorsque la famille s'en mêle :**

Elle se retourna quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau laissant passer Draco et Pansy-ventouse qui regarda Hermione avec un air de « ne le touche pas il est a moi » tandis que le pauvre Draco regarder Pansy avec un air exaspérer avant de lancer un regard a Hermione qui lui conseiller de retourner de voir ses amis ou de retourner dans sa chambre sinon le « bouledogue » lui sauterais dessus. Puis il lui adressa un clin d'œil et Hermione sortit de la salle Commune. Lorsque qu'elle arriva dans la grande Salle tout les élèves chuchotaient car le pupitre de Dumbledore était là. Conclusion le directeur avait une annonce a faire. Elle voulu allait prévenir Draco et son pot de glu mais ils arrivèrent a ce moment alors elle se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors tandis que les 2 Serpentards se rendaient a la leur. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Dumbledore se leva marcha jusqu'à son pupitre et prit la parole :

Dumbledore : **Chers élèves, chers professeurs vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi vous avoir tous réunis ici ? C'est parce que j'ai plusieurs annonces importante a faire. Tout d'abords le bal d'Halloween organisé par nos préfets-en-chefs qui peuvent être aidés par leurs camarade si ils le souhaite, ensuite les 7e années se message s'adresse plus a vous. D'après un décret du ministère Poudlard est obligé de vous faire faire des stages de formation dans différents endroits. Le premier sera la semaine prochaine vous partirez dimanche et reviendrez samedi votre destination : un collège lycées moldu** (grosse plainte des Serpentard) **ensuite vous devait être par deux MAIS **(des élèves commençaient a se mettre en groupe de maison)** de maison et de sexe différents **(grosse plainte de tout le monde) **Sachez que vos parents ont signé leur accord pour se voyage aucune exception ne sera accordé. Merci. Le premier stage aura lieu dans une semaine le professeur McGonagal vous donnera plus de enseignement.**

Quand Dumbledore sortit de la Salle les conversations reprirent et le trio d'or n'achappa a la règle.

Ron : **Il est fou !**

Hermione :** Ron c'est le directeur !**

Ron : **Oui mais quand même il est dingue ! Avec qui on va bien pouvoir se mettre ? Harry ?**

Harry : **Regardez à la table des Serpentard**

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent. Ils virent Pansy pleurait et Draco tentait vainement de la consoler lançant d'au secours aux plus proche mais personne ne semblait vouloir l'aider. Finalement il emmena Pansy hors de la Salle dans laquelle tout les élèves, sauf la préfete-en-chef, abordait un sourire moqueur.

Hermione :** Ron, Harry pourquoi souriez-vous comme ça ? On dirait 2 idiots. Déjà que d'habitude on n'en est pas loin mais là !**

Ron : **Hermione si tu était normalement constitué tu ferai comme toute le Grande Salle a cette heure **

Harry : **Il a raison Mione, Malfoy nous met des bâtons dans les roues depuis notre première année. Comment fait-tu pour ne pas être contente de le voir demander a l'aide ?**

Hermione : **Harry tu deviens aussi subtile que Ron ! Dra…Malfoy ne nous a pas insulté depuis l'année dernière tu n'a pas remarqué ? De plus j'habite avec lui 24h/24 et 7j/7. Alors soit vous enterrez la hache de guerre et vous me suivez soit vous restez comme 2 couillons sur vos chaise mais moi je vais l'aider.**

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, sorti de la salle et chercha Dray et sa ventouse. Harry et Ron restèrent scotché : leur Hermione avait vraiment changée pour leur crier dessus dans le train et appeler Malfoy par son prénom et partir a sa recherche. Hermione arpentait les couloirs depuis plus d'une demi-heure et pas de trace des 2 Serpentards. Elle continuait d'avançait quand elle entendit des voix : c'était celle de ses 2 fuyards :

Pansy: **Dray qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Je ne veux pas devenir mangemort.**

Draco: **Tu vas commencer par te calmer Pan' on trouvera**

Pansy: **On ****trouvera?**

Draco: **Oui je chercherai à la bibliothèque et si j'ai assez de courage je demanderai a Hermione de m'aider**

Pansy: **Depuis quand tu l'appelle par son prénom ?**

Draco: **Oups !**

Pansy: **Draco tu es amoureux ! Il est amoureux, il est amoureux !**

Draco: **Pan' ferme là ! Ce n'est pas drôle et puis toi et la belette vous n'êtes pas mieux une chance qu'Hermione et Potty n'ai rien remarquée**

Pansy: **Chut ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Et arrête de l'appeler « la belette » ! Tu as bien accepté de nous aider**

Draco: **Vous m'avez juste demandé si tu pouvais continuait de faire croire a tout le monde que tu était folle de moi. Et puis en tan que grand frère je me dois de faire ça !**

Hermione était encor sous le choc ainsi Pansy Parkinson alias tête de bouledogue et chien-chien de Draco Malfoy était la sœur de celui-ci le plus beau garçon de l'école, Prince des Serpentard ! Elle n'en revenait pas !

Pansy :** J'aimerai bien voir leur tête si ils savaient ça !**

Draco : **Ca quoi ? Que je suis ton frère ou que tu sort avec la bette ?**

Pansy : **Les deux**

Draco rigola. Hermione recula jusqu'a revenir a une intersection où elles n'entendaient pas les voix des 2 Serpentards. Après pour ne que Draco et Pansy crois qu'elle les espionnait elle fit mine de les chercher.

Hermione : **Draco, Pansy où êtes vous ?**

Draco : **On est là !**

Ils sortirent de la pénombre où ils étaient cachés

Hermione : **je vous chercher partout**

Draco : **Tu dois bien être la seule**

Pansy : **Ils devaient bien être content là-bas de nous voir dans un état de faiblesse**

Hermione : **Oui mais j'ai fait comprendre aux 2 crétins qui me servent de meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient vraiment idiots**

Draco (surpris) : **tu nous as défendus ?**

Hermione (comme si c'était naturel) : **Bah oui !**

Il lui prit la main et ira dessus (doucement) de façon a ce que la Griffondor perdent l'équilibre et qu'il la rattrape. Pansy regardait la scène avec amusement et elle proposa :

Pansy : **Et si on faisait la paix avec Potter et Ro… Weasley**

Draco : **Mouais tu veut me tuer ?**

Hermione : **C'est une bonne idée**

Draco : **De quoi de faire la paix avec les 2 abruti ou de me tuer**

Pansy et Hermione : **les 2 !**

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Puis les Serpentard prirent la direction de la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chefs tandis qu'Hermione partait rejoindre ses amis. Elle les trouva jouant a une partie d'échec sorcier ou Harry perdait lamentablement même avec l'aide de Ginny.

Hermione : **Heu… les gars ?**

Ron : **Oui ?**

Hermione : **Ca vous dirait d'aller dans ma Salle Commune ? Tu peut venir Gin' si tu veut**

Les 3 : **OK**

Les Griffondor prirent le chemin de la salle Commune des préfets où Draco et Pansy avaient tout préparait. Quand ils entrèrent Harry et Ginny lancèrent un regard noir à Draco tandis que Ron mimait un air surpris. Il fit un sourire discret et un clin d'œil à Pansy qui rougit ce qui n'échappa pas a Hermione qui sourit de plus belle. Hermione fit asseoir ses amis ce qui donnait a peut près ce plan :

H ARRY DRACO

E T ET

G INNY PANSY

RON ET HERMIONE

Harry: **Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ?**

Hermione : **C'est pour eux que je vous ai amenés ici**

Draco : **Voilà Potter, on ne s'aime pas voir on se haït depuis la 1ere année. Même toi Weasley enfin les 2 !**

Harry : **Et alors ?**

Draco : **Tu sais que mon père est un mangemort**

Harry : **Et toi aussi mais je ne vois pas en quoi sa me regarde ?**

Draco : **JE NE SUIS PAS UN MANGEMORT ! Et jeoudraiqu'onenterrelahachedeguerre.**

Harry : **Quoi ?**

Hermione : **Il a dit : je voudrais qu'on enterre la hache de guerre.**

Harry :** …**

Ginny : **Harry ?**

Harry : **c'est soudain je croyais pas que tu me dirais ça un jour**

Harry et Draco se sourirent et se serrèrent la main. Puis Ron se leva et alla a coté de Pansy

Ron : **Voilà nous avons quelque chose a vous dire**

Pansy : **Nous sortons ensemble depuis un moi !**

Harry : **… **

Ginny : **…**

Tous les 2 étaient surpris s'en était trop en 2 minutes mais apparemment Hermione et Draco le savaient.

Harry : **Et qui est au courant ?**

Ron : **Bah Pansy, Draco et moi**

Hermione : **tu as oublié quelqu'un**

Ron : **Qui ?**

Hermione : **Moi !**

Ron et Pansy : **Toi ?**

Hermione : **Bah oui mais je ne l'ai su que tout a l'heure quand je vous chercher j'ai entendu votre conversation sans le faire exprès. Je suis désoler vous 2 !**

Draco : **C'est pas grave au moins tu l'a bien pris**

Hermione rigole et tout les 6 passèrent la soirée sans ennuis.

**Fin du chapitre **

**Voila je me suis dépêchée de vous le tapé sachez que si Cécile veut bien me rendre les chapitre 7,8,9 que j'ai écrit sur papier que les chapitres sont déjà écrit jusqu'au 10 !**

**Le prochain Chapitre s'appelle **Réunion et 1er Stage** mais je suis sur que vous voulez un extrait allez je suis de bonne humeur.**

_Hermione prit son sac sur le dos et la lettre posés sur les valisez que les elfes de maison avaient fait pour eux car un bon nombre de sorcier ne savaient pas comment les moldu s'habillaient. La lettre disait :_

_Chers élèves,_

_Vous irez dans un collège moldu où vous intégrerez une classe de 3eE composé de 30 élèves : 20 garçons et 10 filles en vous comptant …_


	7. Réunion de Famille et 1er Stage

**Kikoo a tous et a toutes ça y est Cécile m'a rendu mes copies je peut donc vous tapez le chapitre 7. Je remercie Jay, Arwenjane et 'tite mione pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir mais je sais que vous l'attendez avec impatience voici donc le chapitre 7 même si j'était déçu de ne pas avoir plus de reviews:**

**Résumer du chapitre 6 :**

Harry : **Et qui est au courant ?**

Ron : **Bah Pansy, Draco et moi**

Hermione : **tu as oublié quelqu'un**

Ron : **Qui ?**

Hermione : **Moi !**

Ron et Pansy : **Toi ?**

Hermione : **Bah oui mais je ne l'ai su que tout a l'heure quand je vous chercher j'ai entendu votre conversation sans le faire exprès. Je suis désoler vous 2 !**

Draco : **C'est pas grave au moins tu l'a bien pris**

Hermione rigole et tout les 6 passèrent la soirée sans ennuis.

**Chapitre 7 : ** Réunion de famille de 1er stage

2 jours était passés depuis la soirée entre les Griffondors et leurs anciens ennemis. Ron et Pansy n'avait plus à se cacher et Draco s'attachai de plus en plus à Hermione. Draco était assis sur le canapé en face de la cheminée en pyjama (ce qui se résumer a un pantalon). Il regardait les flammes en réfléchissant quand Hermione entra dans la salle Commune elle aussi en pyjama (c'est-à-dire un débardeur bleu pastel et un shorti blanc). Elle avança jusqu'au canapé et déposa un baiser sur la joue du blond, qui rougit en sortant de ses réflexion.

**Salut Dray !**

**S…alut Mione**.

**Tu sais quel jour on est ?**

**Bah dimanche**

**Oui mais encore…**

…

**T'es stupide ou tu le fait exprès ?**

**Je suis pas stupide et qu'est ce que je fait exprès ?**

**De ne pas te souvenir que ce soir on part à notre 1er stage !**

**Merde le stage ! Y a que Dumbledore pour avoir des idées pareilles ! On va où ?**

**Dans un collège lycée moldu je crois.**

**Tu crois ? Tu viens de perdre ta réputation de Miss-je-sais-tout !**

**C'est ça marre toi !**

La conversation se termina en bataille de cousins et bientôt ils durent arrêter pour se préparer à la réunion des 7e années

McGo :** Bien vous êtes tous là ! Avant de commencer mettait vous par binôme. Les maisons doivent être séparer et les groupes uniquement mixtes**

Draco : **Mya tu veux bien te mettre avec moi ?**

Hermione : **oui d'accord**

Draco se sentait fière il allait être avec celle qu'il aimait, la sorcière la plus belle et intelligente de tout Poudlard. Il se leva pour allait marquer leur groupe et en profita pour regarder les autre :

Hannah Abbot (Poufsouffle) / Harry Potter (Griffondor)

Pansy Parkinson (Serpentard) / Ronald Weasley (Griffondor)

Padma Patil (Serdaigle) / Blaise Zabini (Serpentard)

Parvati Patil (Griffondor) / Ernie MacMillan (Poufsouffle)

Hermione Granger (Griffondor) / Draco Malfoy (Serpentard)

…

McGo : Maintenant que les groupes sont fait nous allons modifier vos vêtements de façon a ce qu'ils soient à la moldu.

Elle prononça une formule et Draco regarda ses vêtements : il fut surpris de trouver à la place de son uniforme un jean délavé, un tee-shirt blanc et un pull noir, des basket. Ses cheveux habituellement lâchés et ébouriffés étaient maintenant maintenus avec du gel pour former des pics. Il regarda sa voisine qui n'avait pas l'air choquée de sa tenue. Elle portait elle aussi un jean mais bleu très foncé avec une minijupe verte par-dessus. Elle portait aussi un débardeur beige avec un dragon chinois rouge et un gilet vert comme sa jupe avec un signe bouddhiste. Ses cheveux normalement ondulés (pas comme en 1ere année) et lâchés sur ses épaules était maintenant méchés de blond avec un léger reflet roux et les 1eres mèches était tenus par une pince argentés incrustée de pierres multicolores et représentait un papillon sur une fleure (nda : c'est mon type de vêtements). Il regarda Pansy qui regardait ses vêtements l'air surprise (un peu comme la majorité des Sang-Pur présents dans la salle) elle portait une robe bleu sur un pantalon noir. Ils descendirent tous dans le hall où leurs valises étaient entreposées faites par des elfes de maisons sous les ordres de Dumbledore car elle devait contenir que des cahiers de cour une trousse et des vêtements moldu ainsi que quelque effet personnel des élèves. Draco et Hermione repérèrent les leurs. C'était de grosses valises marron qui avaient l'air usées ainsi que des sacs qui leur serviraient dans le collège lycée pour portés leur livres et cahiers. Sur les valises était posé un parchemin apparemment vierge, quand Hermione le prit une plume invisible écrivit. Hermione était stupéfaite et à la vu de sa tête de poisson, Draco s'approcha et lut par-dessus son épaule :

_Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy,_

_Votre stage se déroulera en France plus précisément dans un établissement appelé La Providence…_ (Nda ; désoler j'ai pas pu m'en empêchée)

Draco : **Ca commence bien il nous envoie chez des religieux **(nda : Eh ! Oui y a des sœurs mais on n'est pas tous branchés religion)

Mais la plume continua d'écrire

…_Vous intégrerais une classe de 3eE attention ce n'est pas 3e année d'étude. Pour eux c'est la 4e. Cette classe comporte 30 élèves en vous comptant : 10 filles et 20 garçons. Ci-joint un plan du collège où vous irez. Allez dans la Grande Salle pour y chercher un portoloin qui vous y mener. Bonne Chance. L'équipe professorale. _

Hermione et Draco se regardèrent et allèrent dans la Grande Salle. Elle était pleine et pourtant a part les 7e années tout les élèves était en cour. Hermione comprit tout de suite en voyant Mr et Mme Dursley ainsi que Dudley jetait des regards dégoûtés sur Harry et Hermione quand ils la virent. Draco leur jeta un regard noir quand il passa devant eux. Ils repérèrent aussi Mr et Mme Weasley avec Ron. Hermione et Draco vit rapidement où se trouvaient leurs parents. Hermione se dirigea vers les siens qui discutaient avec la grand-mère de Neville et les parents de Padma et Parvati Patil. Draco alla voir les siens : Narcissa abordait un grand sourire alors que Lucius gardait son air hautain et discutait avec ses « collègues » Mr Parkinson et Mr Zabini ignorant la présence de son fils. Puis Dumbledore fit signe a tout le monde de s'assoire.

Dumbledore :** Bienvenue a tous ! Je vous ai demandés de venir à Poudlard pour dire au revoir à vos enfants qui partent dans des pays étrangers pour leur stage. Vous pourrez les parents comme les élèves envoyer des lettres au poste d'hiboux de Pré-au-Lard. . Avant le grand départ y a-t-il des questions ? Non ! Alors rendez-vous dans le hall.**

La foule s'y rendit et Dray et Mione retournèrent près de leurs affaires. Mr Malfoy vint saluer son fils unique avant de retourner dans la « jungle » et Narcissa en profita pour serrer son fils dans ses bras chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait ! Mr et Mrs Granger suivirent pour dirent au revoir a leur fille tout en lui recommandant des choses bêtes : se brosser les dents, être polie….Puis Mr Granger s'approcha de Draco et lui dit « **Prenez soin d'elle** ». Et enfin tous partirent. Hermione et Draco prirent la croix qui leur servait de portoloin et une fois arrivés, elle remit la croix dans le sac qui lui servirait pour les cours. Le sac était violet foncé et la petite poche de devant ne tenait qu'avec une épingle a nourrice car la fermeture était casée. Sur les « zip » des scoubidous a 4 et 8 fils pendait ainsi qu'un lion certainement représentant Griffondor (nda : c'est mon sac sauf que c'est un chat qui pend). Celui de Draco était blanc/beige avec cousu dessus des noms de groupes de musique, de foot, … comme Hermione il avait lui aussi une fermeture cassée et cousu sur la petit poche on pouvait voir un serpent pour Serpentard. On aurait vraiment dit des ados de 15 ans ! Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un portail blanc qui devait datait de plusieurs années.

Draco : **Dans quelle classe on est déjà ?**

Hermione: **Attend… Ah voila 3eE!**

Draco: **Bon bah alors c'est parti **

(nda : **ATTENTION TOUT CE QUI EST DIT MAINTENANT EST VRAI A PART HERMY ET DRAY BIEN SUR C'EST MON COLLEGE ET MES AMIES QUI SONT DECRITE DEDANS )**

Ils pénétrèrent dans une allée de bitume entourée de grands arbres puis ils longèrent un terrain de sport entouré de 4 mobil homes qui devait être des vestiaires. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'a arriver a 2 bâtiments séparés par un petit jardin. Ils pénétrèrent dans le premier dans lequel 2 femmes étaient présentes. La première était brune a cheveux cour et frisés elle répondait au téléphone par des « **Oui la Providence bonjour** ». La secondait avait des cheveux oscillants entre le châtains claire et le gris elle avait une coupe assez féminine et semblait attendre quelqu'un.

2e dame : **Bonjour vous êtes sûrement Hermione et Draco**

Les 2 : **En effet**

2e dame : **Je m'appelle Véronique. Je suis la seconde surveillante principale du collège mais je m'occupe plus des 6e, 5e. Je vais vous faire …**

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car 3 jeunes filles venaient d'entrer dans le local. La première (nda : c'est ma Nemo) avait des cheveux blond/brun, frisés (un peu comme Mione en première année), attachés en queue de cheval qui devait, s'il avait été détachés, lui arrivée au épaules. Elle avait de grands yeux bleu/gris et semblait être la plus jeune des 3. La seconde avait elle aussi des cheveux frisés mais ils étaient bruns et attachés en un chignon serré. Comme Hermione elle avait des yeux couleur noisette avec une petite touche de vert. La dernière (nda : c'est moi) possédait des cheveux brun et lisse, lui arrivant a la poitrine. Elle avait des yeux bleu/gris avec une touche de marron et de vert. Des 3, elle était la plus pâle et semblait presque aussi blanche que Draco, et semblait maintenir l'équilibre du groupe.

La 3e : **Salut Véronique !**

Véronique :** Salut vous 3, je vous présente Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy**

La 3e : **Enchanté moi c'est Carole, elle (elle désigna la blonde) c'est Marie et elle (la brune) c'est Elise on est en 3eE comme vous apparemment**

Hermione : **Super !**

Marie : **Dit Véro, on peut leur faire visiter comme ça tu peut faire autre chose**

Véronique : **Très bien mais ne faites pas de bêtises**

Carole : **Mais on en fait jamais voyons**

Les 3 filles emmenèrent Hermy et Dray à l'intérieur leur faisant visiter le collège puis vint le moment des présenter les nouveaux à leurs camarade de classe. Draco se fit rapidement une place dans un groupe de garçons. Hermione eu plus de mal a s'intégrée dans un groupe autre que Marie, Elise et Carole car les autre ressemblaient plus a Lavande et Parvati et parlait de rien d'intéressant, elle compris que Elise faisait partie des 2 groupe et passait du temps avec tout le monde. Elle remarqua aussi que Marie et Carole se ressemblaient beaucoup niveau goût et se comportait comme des sœurs. Les 2 filles était amoureuse de 2 garçons du groupe de Draco, un dénommé Jonathan et l'autre Léo. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le pensionnat. Draco était dans le Draco des garçons situé près du labo alors qu'Hermione et les filles logeaient au dessus des salles de classe. Ils s'endormirent pensant l'un a l'autre ne sachant se qu'ils les attendraient pendant la semaine.

_**Fin du chapitre**_

_**J'ai mis le temps pour le taper mais il est fini ! Le prochain s'appelle « **Lettre, Vérité et Fin de Stage **» Vous voulez un extrait ? Allez je vous le donne :**_

_**Draco : Pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas calmée quand je te l'ai dit ?**_

_**Hermione : Je trouve ça horrible ! Tu t'es laissé haire par un prof alors qu'à Poudlard tu aurai répondu**_

_**Draco : Au moins on ne saura jamais la note de ce contrôle**_

_**Elle rigola et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc. Draco prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui dit…**_

_**Je le posterais quand j'aurai passé les 30 reviews**_


	8. Chapter 8

Cher lecteur/trice je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publiée mais voila les raison

Un voyage en Angleterre (je suis allée voir Poudlard … euh Chris Chruch University)

Les examen dont je n'ai eu le résultat qu'aujourd'hui

Ma gentille petite Emilie et toute les autres qui me demandent mon cahier a Fan Fiction car je l'ai écrit avant (j'en suis déjà au Chapitre 14 dessus) en gros c'est la liste d'attente

Je m'arrangerai pour vous écrire au plus vite les chapitre 8 mais je peut vous dire qu'une seconde Fan Fiction (en collaboration avec ma meilleure amie) va bientôt être publié il s'agit des Maraudeurs au temps d 'Harry Potter


End file.
